I Can't
by 2originalcents
Summary: Girls ask Butters and Cartman out, but they already have plans. (T for language and this is basically fluff)


**A part of me wants to write more for this fic, but another part thinks this is already complete and doesn't need anything more, so I guess I'll just leave it at this. **

**Enjoy, I own nothing, and reviews are always nice. **

It's after school and Bebe sees Butters at his locker and walks over to him.

"Hey, Butters," she says with a smile.

"Hey," he smiles back, still looking through his locker.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go catch the new Disney movie with me?"

"Oh, I would love to, Bebe, but I already promised Eric I would see it this weekend with him," he tells her regretfully.

"Really? It's suppose to be pretty mushy, though. Wouldn't you rather see it with a girl?" She asks with a smile, bumping him with her arm.

Butters blushes. "Yeah, I guess, but a promise is a promise, y'know."

"I guess. Well, are you doing anything right now? We can go grab something to eat."

"I, uhm, well… I'm going to grab food with Eric."

"Oh." Bebe blinks and takes a step back. "Okay, well, maybe next time." She walks away.

"See ya, Bebe!" Butters calls out. He closes his locker and heads out himself.

. . . . .

"Hi, Cartman. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab dinner this weekend with me?" Red asks him one morning. She's teased for her crush on him, but she decided to screw her friends and ask him out.

Eric smiles, not expecting an invitation for a date from her.

"That sounds like fun, but I'm going camping with Butters and his family this weekend."

"Cool, well maybe we can get dinner tomorrow night then?" She insists.

"I can't. I was going to the mall with him tomorrow to buy his mom a birthday present. We're going camping for her birthday," he explains.

"Oh, okay. Maybe later then, see you around," she says, disappointed, giving him a small wave.

"Later," he calls out to her.

. . . . .

"Butters, dance with me!" Bebe pulls Butters' arm when she sees he's arrived to Craig's party with Cartman.

"Okay!" Butters says eagerly, following her into the make shift dance floor in the living room.

Cartman walks past them and heads to the dinner table where all the drinks are laying around.

The entire evening Bebe doesn't leave Butters' side. A few girls have asked Cartman to dance, but he rejected all of them to stay at his post near the dinner table and not so subtly watch the two blonds.

"Want to go somewhere more private?" Bebe asks Butters at midnight, her arms around his neck as they slow dance.

"Private?"

"Yeah, like my place. My parents are gone for the weekend, no one will bother us." She leans her head on his shoulder. "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do," Butters replies quickly.

Bebe's head shoots up, a mischievous smile on her face. "Great, let's go."

She drops her arms from around his neck and holds his hands to pull him towards the door.

"Wait, but I don't know if I should leave, I did come here with Eric," Butters reasons.

Bebe whips her head around to face Butters. She has had it with all of his pathetic excuses. She has him to herself now and she isn't going to lose that.

"Cartman is not your mother," she tells him sternly.

"I know that," Butters says, defensively.

"Are you turned on by me or not?" She asks, still upset.

"Y-Yes."

"Then what's your problem? Let's go back to my place." She pulls on his hand again and this time he follows her out.

Eric is mindlessly listening to Craig prattle on about a video game to the group drinking beer around the dinner table when he turns and realizes he's lost sight of Butters. He looks around and catches Bebe leaving the house, Butters in hand. Without even thinking, he follows them.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight," Bebe giggles as she unlocks her car, which she parked in front of the neighbor's house.

Butters rubs his knuckles together, but stops when he realizes what he's doing. Eric hates it when he does that.

"Where are you two going?"

They both turn to see Cartman walking towards them, visibly angry.

Bebe rolls her eyes.

"Back to my place," she tells him, quickly grabbing Butters' hand.

"Butters doesn't want to have sex with you, you fucking whore. You danced with him all night, now leave him alone," Eric continues.

"Why don't you leave him alone? Every time I ask him out he's always busy doing shit with you," she spits. She turns to look at Butters. "But you're not busy tonight and you're all mine."

Butters opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again. He looks at Eric and then back to Bebe.

"Butters, I know you don't want to go with her, so just stay here with me," Eric says more gently, stretching out his arm towards Butters so the blond can take his hand.

Both blonds are shocked by this. Bebe looks Eric up and down and turns to look at Butters. She sees his shocked express turn into a smile. She does him a favor a lets go of his hand. He turns to look at her before stepping forward and sliding his hand into Eric's. Bebe leans against her car as she sees the two walk hand-in-hand back to Craig's house.

Bebe scoffs and laughs to herself. She knew the night was going to end one of two ways: she was either going to finally have sex with Butters, or she was going to make those two official. She didn't get what she wanted but at least she could finally get over Butters.

She kicks at the snow on her feet and then walks back to the house to search for Kenny. At least he never rejects her.


End file.
